


It was all thanks to that blouse

by thegingfriendstandsforgay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Wuko, ilovewukosomuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingfriendstandsforgay/pseuds/thegingfriendstandsforgay
Summary: Mako sees Wu in a very fitting blouse.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 86





	It was all thanks to that blouse

Wu in a loose, bow-neck blouse. Normal right? Except it’s sheer. And it’s securely wrapped around Wu’s tantalizing waist. It’s a stunning shade of dark emerald that highlights the narrow expanse of Wu’s bare chest. It was the way he fluidly made his way across the ballroom floor as he chattered, his body twisting and arching gracefully under the warm glow of the strung lights. It illuminated the shape of his lithe body and brought a flushed color over his face. His usually gelled up hair gradually became loose as the night progressed. It came down in soft curls that stopped in the middle of his alluring, green eyes. 

Mako narrowed his eyes at Wu's top. Something about it drove him crazy.

He needed to feel the texture of it, rub it between his fingers and grip that _tiny_ -

Wait what. This was Mako’s former boss he was talking about. Where were these thoughts coming from?

Mako felt his face grow hot at his previous thoughts. He cleared his throat and tried to distract himself from his previous, dirty thoughts.

“Mako!” He whipped his head around to see Korra and Asami walking together.

“Hey guys, how have you been?”. He noticed their linked arms and soft smiles. They truly looked happy together.

The two leaned in to hug him, and he closed his eyes in the warmth of his two closest friends. 

“It’s so good to see you! Korra has been wrapping up things in the spirit world and I’ve been working on some plans for my company. We all need to catch up sometime” Asami gushed.

Korra nodded. “It’s kinda boring doing Avatar stuff without Team Avatar” Korra admitted. “We should plan on meeting next Friday! By the way, Do you know where Bolin and Opal are?”

“Actually-”

“Mako!” A familiar voice butted in. Mako smiled. “There he is”.

Bolin captured his older brother in a tight hug, their foreheads nearly colliding.

“Man, did I miss you! And you two!”

Bolin trapped Korra and Asami in a hug, their smiles overpowering the overhead lights. 

“How has repairing the Earth kingdom been, Opal?” Mako asked. Opal smiled.

“It was a little tricky at first, but we managed. We’re still in the process of undoing the damage Kuvira’s done, but we’ll be alright. Have you seen Wu by any chance?”

Mako gulped. Why were they assuming he knew Wu’s whereabouts? It’s not like he was his bodyguard anymore.

“N-no.” Mako stuttered. Shit.

“I mean, I’m not his bodyguard or anything, so why would I know where he is?” Mako’s voice had become comically high pitched at the end.

His friends stared at him, unamused. He ignored the questioning looks of Asami and Korra. One look into his eyes and they would know.

“O-kay. Anyways, who’s up for drinks?”, Bolin said, effectively steering the conversation away from his flustered older brother. The girls chattered among themselves as they turned towards the bar. 

“You owe me for that” Bolin whispered. He elbowed his brother in the ribs and happily followed the others.

Geez, Mako was a mess today. He shook his head and was about to join when he felt a familiar heat curl around his arm. He gulped. He only let one person do that to him.

“Mako!”

Dazzling, light green eyes met Mako’s warm amber ones. 

“My big tough guy! How are you doing? Catch any new criminals? Snatch a dame yet?”

Mako stilled. Wu...was pretty. The way his curled strands of brown hair fitted around his forehead, how his smooth skin (thanks to his many trips to the spa) practically glowed, and the gleam his lips had when painted with a soft red- it took Mako all his will not to crane his head and kiss Wu right then and there. 

“I’ve been doing good. The job gets pretty slow actually” Mako replied. He hoped he sounded cool enough. 

Wu planted himself right in front of Mako in one woosh. He gripped both of Mako’s forearms and leaned in.

“I see you avoided my question about the dame” Wu cooed. Mako blushed. 

“The thing is, I’m not sure if they know” he admitted.

Wu gasped. “Mako, you’re the best man I know! And I’m not saying that as your best friend. Tell me more about this potential dame? What do you like about her? What does she look like?” demanded Wu. 

Mako chuckled.

“For starters, they’re from the Earth kingdom” he teased.

“I probably know them then! Or I could use my ex-king status to lure them on a date with you” Wu suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Mako continued. “They’re around your height too. Petite overall. Brown hair, green eyes”

Wu rolled his eyes. “You’re describing at least 40% of the Earth Kingdom now. C’mon, throw me the specifics!” 

Mako was beginning to regret not having a drink in his system.

“Well...they can be really obnoxious and loud. They also have a bad problem of flirting with anything within a 5 mile radius. I thought they were a spoiled brat at first, and nothing more than that. I felt like a babysitter at first and I became frustrated with how ignorant they seemed,” Mako paused. 

Wu was still listening intently.He seemed to ponder over his next words. “If they’re so awful, why do you have the hots for them? You could get anyone else”

 _If only it was that easy,_ Mako mused.

“The thing is...the more time I spent with them, the more I felt myself falling for them. Their annoying attitude was actually helpful in a lot of situations, and I guess I kinda appreciate their upbeatness when I’m not feeling it. They’re actually very sweet and love animals, especially the badger moles”

“No way! I want to meet them right now!” Wu's smile was so large and genuine it almost made Mako take a step back. 

“Well, there is one thing I forgot to mention. He loves singing to them even though he sucks”

It was Wu’s turn to still. 

“It’s a he?” he whispered.

Mako lowered his eyes to the imploring gaze of Wu.”Yeah” he muttered, his eyes lowering further to the lips awaiting him. 

“For the record” Wu placed both hands on Mako’s warm chest. Mako tentatively wrapped his hands around that damned waist. Holy shit, the texture of the top felt even better than he imagined.

“I’m a much better singer than you think” 

Their lips met, first slow, but just getting a feel of how well they connected together.

A surge of urgency broke through, and their tongues danced as the room became hotter and hotter. Wu gripped the front of Mako’s jacket and felt his knees wobble by the sheer power Mako exerted. 

The iron grip on Wu’s waist did nothing to help the heat pooling in his stomach. 

Wu broke the kiss. A wild look had settled into Mako’s eyes as he rubbed Wu’s waist slowly.

“You know, your shirt is driving my insane” Mako said, trying to ignore how breathy his voice sounded. He drew an absent minded circle onto Wu’s back, enjoying the shivers Wu emitted.

“Wu down” Wu breathed.

The hoots and cheers coming from the bar jarred both of them out of their trance.

“Finally!”, Bolin fist pumped air. The rest of them laughed at the flushed states of Mako and Wu, both, a bit mortified they had made out in front of a crowd. 

“Have a nice night!” Korra sang teasingly. Mako blushed wildly and he tried to hide his face in Wu's neck.

“We need to get out of here _now_ ”, Mako groaned.

Wu giggled. “I agree. Your apartment?”

The prospect of having Wu pinned down in nothing but this shirt haunted Mako’s mind. The image of him passed out in his bed as the sun rose wasn’t so bad either.

“Yeah” Mako responded, a dopey smile gracing his features.

\---------

“Hey, my singing isn’t actually that bad right?”

“....”

“Mako!”

  
  



End file.
